M203
The M203 is a single shot grenade launcher attachment that is featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer mode, all assault rifles except for the MP44 and AK-47 can be outfitted with an M203. The AK-47 uses the GP-25 Grenade Launcher, and the MP44 cannot equip attachments. The grenades it shoots are slightly weaker than fragmentation grenades, but they are also extremely accurate, fast-moving, and have very little arc. Also, it does not need to be unlocked through challenges. For these reasons, it is generally looked down upon as unfair by many players when used in multiplayer. This attachment replaces Perk 1 in multiplayer. Even though leaf sights are present on both the M4A1 and the M16A4 when the M203 is attached, they are never used. Most likely this is to balance the accuracy between M203s with iron sights and M203s without. If the Overkill perk is used and both selected weapons have the M203 (or the GP-25 ) grenade launcher, then the player will have four 40mm grenades (one in each launcher and two spare ones for reloads), except in the Wii version, which sets it at only three. Since the M203 is a weapon attachment, players cannot pick up more ammo for it by walking over a dropped gun with a grenade launcher attached (unless they currently have the empty attachment up while doing so, prompting a reload). It can be difficult to gain more ammo for the M203 without respawning. M4A1 Grenadier CoD4.png|The M4A1 with M203 Grenade Launcher and Holographic Sight in Singleplayer. gl_4.png|A M203 Grenade Launcher's reticule. GL early icon.png|Early HUD icon. Mi-8 M203 Kill CoD4.jpg|Taking out an Mi-8 with the M203 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M203 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is mostly the same as in Call of Duty 4, albeit with a different firing sound. In multiplayer, it is mostly the same except now it does not take up a Tier 1 slot, unlike in Call of Duty 4. Sleight of Hand affects the reload speed, effectively increasing its rate of fire. With the introduction of the Scavenger or One Man Army perk, one can technically acquire infinite numbers of grenades. It is notable that if the player is at maximum ammo with the rest of their weapons and grenades (common when using Scavenger Pro), they must have the grenade launcher equipped to pickup more ammo with Scavenger. This can make picking up replacement grenades in combat troublesome if the player uses their grenade launcher first or exclusively. It is commonly seen used in conjunction with the perks Danger Close and One Man Army; however, it is highly frowned upon by many players, as it requires simple point and shoot to get a Grenade Launcher kill, and One Man Army means that the player can simply keep on infinitely reloading their Grenade launcher attachment. It is interesting to note that in Single Player and Special Ops mode, the M203 only appears on the M4A1, M16A4, ACR and SCAR-H, but in multiplayer every assault rifle can mount it, barring the AK-47, which uses the GP-25. File:400px-Mw2_m203_ego_reloading.jpg|Reloading an M203 Launcher attached to a M4A1. Image:M203 6.png|The M203 Grenade Launcher on the M4A1 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: cheat Black Ops ps3 Campaign The grenade launcher returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is seen mounted on the Commando assault rifle in nearly every mission it is available in. It has a very similar reload animation and the same aiming system as the Modern Warfare games. It was seen in the E3 demo of the game in the level "Payback". The grenade launcher can also be found mounted to several other assault rifles in single-player, such as the M16, FN FAL, etc. (but not the AK-47 or Galil which utilize the GP-25 ). Multiplayer Treyarch has taken many steps to balance the M203; it costs 3000 CoD Points, which is more than most attachments and cannot be used with the perk Warlord, like all other under-barrel attachments. Its grenades are not replenished by the Scavenger perk and there are no explosive damage increasing perks like Danger Close, Fireworks, or Sonic Boom. However, the perk Flak Jacket returns. It also cannot be used for the first 15 seconds of the start of a round, to prevent players from shooting grenades across the map at the enemy spawn point. This applies for all grenade launchers. This grenade launcher is smaller than it appeared in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. When attached to most weapons, the weapon gains some visual differences, normally a heat-shield. When the weapon it is mounted on has camouflage applied, the very end of the M203 will have a lighter tint of the same camouflage. This has been confirmed on the Xbox 360 and PS3 version of the game. Zombies The M203 is only available on the Pack-a-Punched version of the M16, the Skullcrusher. It has nine grenades at highest. It applies somewhat high damage until approximately round 11, where it loses its ability to kill with one hit. One interesting note is that it does not have a 'safe distance', meaning that it will explode at any distance. Therefore, PhD Flopper is highly recommended, as even if the player would survive the explosion itself, one will still be stunned for two seconds, and during that time the player will be very vulnerable to zombies' attacks. M14 with M203.jpg|M14 with M203. Famas Grenade Launcher BO.png|Famas with M203. FAMAS M203 R.png|Reloading the M203 on the Famas. Call of Duty: Black Ops DS The M203 first appeared in a screen-shot of Black Ops DS, attached to an AK-47. The M203 Grenade Launcher is an attachment exclusive to the M16A1 and the AK-47 assault rifles. It can be bought off the wall in the third room of zombie mode attached to the M16 for 7500 points. It's useful as a support weapon or as a secondary weapon. It is available for the M16A1 in multiplayer after getting 100 headshots with any weapon as the allied factions, and for the AK-47 after getting 100 headshots with any weapon as the opposing faction. File:M16_M203_bods.jpg|An M16A1 with the M203 grenade launcher. File:Blackopsak47DS.jpg|An AK-47 with the M203 attachment on the Call of Duty: Black Ops DS. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M203 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, seen mounted on the M4A1 and M16A4. Its power was reduced compared to previous titles, and now has a lethal radius of only 0.9 meters. Apart from the original M203, a new model, the M320, has been added. This is seen when attaching the grenade launcher attachment to weapons like the G36C and the CM901, the only observable difference is that on the M320 the round is loaded from the side instead of from the bottom. Multiplayer The M203 is available for the M4A1 and the M16A4 upon reaching level 8, along with the other assault rifles. Scavenger does not resupply grenades, however, running over a dropped weapon that has the M203 equipped will give the player one grenade. Survival Mode The M203 grenade launcher is available in Survival Mode at level 28 for the M4A1 and the M16A4 for $1500. The M203 can only carry two grenades, instead of the usual 11 in the campaign and Mission Mode. Gallery M4A1 Grenade Launcher MW3.png|The M4A1 with a M203. M4 M203 R.png|Reloading the M203. Delta MW3.jpg|Sandman holds a M4A1 with a M203 attached. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The M203 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. M4 m203 MW3DS.png|M4 w/ M203 M203 ICON MW3DS.png|Inventory icon Trivia *In the console multiplayer mode of Modern Warfare 2, the M203 is accompanied by a vibration in the controllers when fired. However, in Single Player, only the M4A1 and the M16A4 has the vibration effect while other grenade launcher-capable rifles do not. *When the player uses the "Infinite Ammo" cheat, if one equips the M203 (most notably on the M16A4) it fires fully automatically. *In campaign, when the M203 is attached to weapons like the M4A1 and the SCAR-H it can hold a total of 11 grenades, but when attached to the M16A4 the player can only hold a total of four grenades. *The challenge "Ouch" is completed when the player fires a grenade into an opponent without setting the explosion off, this will also earn the player the title Noob Tuber, referencing the common name given to those who use this attachment. *When firing either of the two underbarrel grenade launchers, the M203 or GP-25, the muzzle blast comes from the rifle barrel, not the grenade launcher's barrel. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the reticule for the grenade launcher is different, looking similar to the Holographic Sight. *It is possible to get a headshot with the M203 Grenade Launcher. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it has to detonate to count as a headshot. *The M203 reloads slightly faster than the GP-25, the other grenade launcher. This is balanced by the GP-25's quicker switch speed. *It is possible to get a double kill or even a Triple kill with the M203 by direct impacts. *The M203 is used on every assault rifle except the AK-47, and the Galil, which use the GP-25, and the MP44, which has no grenade launcher attachment. *In third person, when the M203 is equipped, the wielder's hand will go through the M203 body. This is likely due to the default stance given to characters in third person. *The M203 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is missing the trigger guard, most likely to save memory. *The M203 is available as an emblem for playercards. *In Black Ops, it uses the Create-a-Class icon of the GP-25. *In Black Ops (DS) the M203 is used on both the AK-47 and the M16A1, but the AK grenade launcher lacks the barrel. ru:M203 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments